Duan Ling Tian/Abilities
Techniques * Nine Dragons War Sovereign Technique (Ch-3) *# Spirit Serpent Form - it would cause the body to become flexible like a spirit serpent. (Ch-3) *# Raging Python Form - it allowed to temper fleshly body with Origin Energy, possessing a fierce strength of a raging python (62) *# Wyrm Python Form - its quintessence was the Quake Energy (219) *# Wind Wyrm Form (365) *#Lightning Wyrm Form (493) *#Earth Dragon Form (598) *#Sword Dragon Form (768) *#Roving Dragon Form (962) *#Divine Dragon Form (1113) *#Nine Dragons Form (1360) * Heaven Rank Martial Skills of Nine Dragons War Sovereign Technique ** Nine Dragons Radiant Flash (Offensive Martial Skill) *** Dragon’s Finishing Touch - High Grade Profound Rank (Ch.91) ** Nine Dragons Barrier (Defensive Martial Skill) *** Earth Dragon Shield - High Grade Profound Rank (Ch.244) *** Earth Dragon Barrier - High Grade Earth Rank (Ch.598) ** Dragon Soaring The Nine Heavens (Movement Technique) *** Spirit Serpent Movement Technique - High Grade Profound Rank(Ch-24) * Heaven Rank Advanced Defensive Martial Skill ** Nine Dragon's Barrier (Divine Dragon Form) * Earth Rank Celestial Technique ** Sovereign Heart Sword *** 1st Stage: Heartfelt Sword (Ch-1544) *** 2nd Stage: Sword Shadowed Heart (Ch-1693) *** 3rd Stage: Sword Warding Heart (Ch-1989) *** 4th Stage: Sword-Heart Illumination (Ch-2328) *** 5th Stage: Heart-Sword Amalgamation (Ch-2453) * Unknown Rank Techniques * Divine Eye (Assistive Secret Tactic) (Ch-1365) ** Dragonization (Ch-1868) The ability to morph into a dragon, able to grow dragon scales or control their limbs and grow dragon claws and tails * Divine Abilities ** The Six Harmonies Golden Body (Mid Rank) (ch-1771) ** Flaming Clone (Low Rank) (ch-1772) ** Elementary Devouring (Heaven Rank) (ch-1786) ** 13 Swords Azure Lotus (Earth Rank) (ch-2431) ** Golden Crow Wings (Earth Rank) ** Basilisk Body (High Rank) ** Otherworldly Celestial (High Rank) (ch-1791) ** Black Turtle's Barrier (High Rank) (ch-) * Saint Grade Martial Tactics ** Colossal Aerolite Arrow - Primitive Human Rank (Ch-1287) *** Aerolite Strike (Attack Technique) *** Aerolite Shower (Attack Technique) *** Sound of Death (Attack Technique) *** Body and Arrow Synchronisation (Movement Technique) *** Arrow Embodiment (Movement Technique) *** Colossal Arrow Bell (Defense Technique) *** Colossal Sword Bell (1738)- Defensive Technique ** Copper Shirt (Defense Technique) - Primitive Human Rank (Ch-1386) ** Silver Shirt (Defense Technique) - Mediocre Human Rank (Ch-1407) ** Golden Roc Mass Tactic - Prominent Human Rank (Ch-1463) *** Gargantuan Taishan (Attack Technique) *** Roc Soaring The Nine Heavens (Movement Technique) *** Golden Shirt (Defense Technique) * Heaven Rank Martial Skills ** Nine Tribulation Sword Control Technique - High Grade (Ch-622) ** Sword Dragon Technique ** Artic Withersword - Low Grade (Ch-816) * Earth Rank Martial Skills ** Whirlwind (Movement Technique) - High Grade (Ch-365) ** Tempest Point - High Grade (Ch-493) * Profound Rank Martial Skills ** Greater Teleportation (Defensive Martial Skill) - High Grade(Ch-40) Greater Teleportation, a high grade Profound Rank defense martial skill, a skill that stresses upon doing unto another what another does unto you!It was an alternative with similar effects to Stealth Substitution! The only difference being that Greater Teleportation had even harsher cultivation requirements. The cultivator was required to have a body that was soft as if without bones, only then would the cultivator be able to skillfully reverse the opponent’s attack and use the power of teleportation to return it to the opponent. ** Cloud Piercing Finger ** Form and Will Boxing (Offensive Martial Skill) - Low Grade(Ch-3) *** 5 Basic Moves **** Collapsing Fist **** Cleaving Fist **** Cannon Fist ** Sword Drawing Arts (Sword Martial Skill) - High Grade(Ch-15) * Crystal Clear Profound Connection Art (Ch-2614) Yellow Grade Cultivation Technique * Soul Skill ** Thousand Illusion (ch-447) (as of chapter 903 he no longer has this skill) * Inscription Master ** Martial Emperor Stage Soul Force Abilities * All the Memory of Rebirth Martial Emperor ** Inscription Master ** Alchemist *** Rank - Royal Grade ** Weapons Craftsman ** Each grade increases strength amplification by nearly 10%. (ch-83) *** Rank - Royal Grade Inscriptions * Paralyzation Inscription (ch 13) * Thunder Flame Inscription (ch 26) * Blood Crescent Inscription (ch 83) * Bone Corrosion Inscription (ch 153) * Blaze Inscription (ch 281) * Weapons Craftsman ** Rank - Royal Grade ** Royal Grade Weapon Flame Category:Techniques Category:Main Character